


Little Diapers, Big Punishments

by allforoneandoneforanother



Series: Kinky Things Happen Bingo Card [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Diapers, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, M/M, Omorashi, Punishment, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Janus pissed off Logan and gave him a bloody nose. This is Logan's payback.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Kinky Things Happen Bingo Card [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839178
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kinky Things Happen





	Little Diapers, Big Punishments

Janus crossed his arms stubbornly, frowning firmly at Logan. He wasn’t _trying_ to piss Logan off, but that seemed to be what had happened. He had clearly chosen the wrong day to take the coins out of Logan’s game controller, and now he had a very _pissed_ dom with a bloody nose staring him down. “No one else could have done this, Jan, the other four have been out on a road trip for half a month!”

“I don’t see what the big deal is!” Janus exclaimed. “Yeah, you got a bloody nose! I put too many coins in your game controller! It’s not like I’ll let it happen again!”

Logan opened his mouth. Closed it. Took a breath. Opened his mouth again. Closed it with a click. “Right, I’m not talking to you right now, I’m too pissed,” Logan decided. “If there’s an emergency, come to our room. But _only_ if there’s an emergency, understood?”

Janus tilted his head down in acknowledgment, and Logan stormed off to their room. Huffing, Janus went to the couch that Logan _was_ going to be playing on. He frowned a little as he noticed blood spatter on the couch. He went to the kitchen, dampened a towel with cool water and blotted at the blood until it was out of the cushions.

When that was done and Logan still hadn’t exited their bedroom, Janus poked at the game controller. Had he really gone too far? He had known that Logan’s work had been stressful, but that’s why he had wanted to go through with the prank: he wanted a little levity. He had just failed to realize how agitated Logan might get at the game, and how much he might jump at a rumble, causing the controller to fly straight into his nose.

Janus picked up the controller and sighed. Maybe he had been a little stubborn at Logan’s reaction. He should have probably at least apologized for the bloody nose. The door to their room opened and Janus stood up, saying, “Logan, I’m sorry—”

Logan held a hand up and Janus closed his mouth. Logan was calmer now, but still very much in dom mode. “You will be,” Logan said. “Into the bedroom. Now.”

Janus did so and he paled when he saw what Logan had brought out. Janus’ stash of diapers. Usually, they were used as a reward. But if Logan was mad, Janus knew that whatever was going on, this was going to be a heavy punishment indeed.

“Come now, on the bed,” Logan said.

Once again, Janus did so. Logan took off Janus’ pants and boxers, taking a diaper and placing it firmly underneath him, pulling it through his legs and taping it just this side of uncomfortably tight. “Here’s what we’re going to do,” Logan said. “Since you’re so insistent on acting like a brat, I’m revoking your potty training. You must ask Master if you can go to the toilet for the next two days. You must ask Master to change. And if I’m at work and cannot respond after ten minutes, the answer is automatically no.”

Janus’ eyes widened and he tried to sit up, only to have Logan push him back down on the bed. “Are you going to accept your punishment or do I have to _lock_ you in that diaper?”

Janus swallowed. “I accept,” he mumbled.

Logan nodded, apparently satisfied, and walked out of the room. Janus followed him, watching him go to the kitchen, grab paper towels, and start pinching his nose. Logan looked back at him and arched an eyebrow. “Yes?” he asked, voice coming out nasally.

“I really am sorry, Logan. I just wanted to lighten to mood a bit,” Janus said.

Logan sighed. “I know. But I’d rather not talk about that right now,” he said. “I’d rather just get back to what we had been doing before your prank got out of hand and my day went to shit.”

Janus nodded and went over to the love seat where he had been writing before Logan got whacked in the face. A thought struck him and he looked up at Logan. “Logan,” he prompted.

“Hm?”

“Do I get pants?” Janus asked.

Logan unpaused his game, and, not sparing a glance at Janus, said, “No.”

Janus flinched. “What if I have a video call?” he asked.

“You don’t. I checked your schedule,” Logan said.

“But what if something comes up?” Janus asked.

“Then you must text me, alert me that you’re putting on pants, and text me when the video call is over, with a photo proving that you have taken the pants off again,” Logan said simply. “But let’s be honest, pet, that’s not going to happen.”

Janus pulled a worried face but went back to his writing. He curled into a corner and typed for a good hour before he became aware of his surroundings again. But with that, came a problem.

He had to pee.

Logan seemed oblivious to this fact at first, focused on his game, but then Janus and Logan locked eyes and Logan smirked ever-so-slightly, and yeah, Logan knew. Well, Janus didn’t want to bend to Logan’s will! He didn’t want to _ask_ to use the facilities when they were right there!

…But he also didn’t want to be locked in a diaper for the entirety of the foreseeable future. “…Master?” Janus asked softly.

“Yes, pet?” Logan said.

“May I use the restroom?” Janus asked.

“…No,” Logan said. “I don’t think you will.”

Janus whined. “But—!”

“—Just because you have to _ask_ does not mean that I will say _yes,”_ Logan replied. A pause. “…What’s your color?”

“…Green,” Janus whined. “But I don’t like it.”

“Well, that’s why it’s a punishment, pet,” Logan said. “You’re not supposed to like it.”

Janus grumbled and shifted around on the couch cushion. He _really_ had to go. But he didn’t want a wet stain on the couch, either, and if he was this desperate, that might be an issue.

Thinking about it, though, Logan was the one who started this. If Janus leaked, then it would be Logan’s fault. Logan would have to clean it up. Janus silently sighed and pushed, letting his pee dribble, then pour, then gush into his diaper.

He would have asked Logan to change right away, but the diaper being that hot made Janus horny. He ground into the couch cushion, the squish of his diaper turning him on more. He could feel the heat in his core building, building, building, until cum splattered into his diaper. He panted and opened his eyes to find Logan watching him, a smirk on his face. “Master, changies?” Janus asked.

Logan sighed, pausing his game. “Oh, all right,” he allowed. “But next time you go, I’m not changing you until my game is done.”

This was going to be a long forty eight hours.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, feel free to leave a comment. My tumblr is my-demi-heart-loves-ts.


End file.
